Nine Circles
---- Nine Circles (commonly abbreviated to 'NC') is a 1.9 Hard Demon created by Zobros. It is the third most popular Demon level in Geometry Dash. This level inspired many other users to create remakes that are referred to as "Nine Circles Levels". This is Zobros’s very first original level. It utilizes 1.9 design and a very epileptic wave at triple-speed of insane difficulty, starting the trend of Nine Circles levels. It is one of, if not the most influential level in Geometry Dash. After it was uploaded, an unknown creator at the time, named SuperPizzaLuigi, jumped to work to create his own remake Fairydust, which is arguably the level that started the Nine Circles trend. Numerous creators have made Nine Circles levels which include Sonic Wave, Poltergeist, and Jawbreaker. This level was later updated in Update 2.0 with User Coins. Gameplay * 0-22%: The level starts off with an easy cube section, consisting of a few simple jumps and some tricks. It then increases in difficulty with a double speed ship sequence, which is made of slopes that can make the level trickier and tight spaces. This part needs good timing and the player must know when to tap and when not to, because this is crucial in order to avoid crashing. * 22-34%: Next, the player enters a ball segment, involving jump rings and gravity portals. This part and memorization because of the many fake jump rings and because the player must have crucial timing for the jump rings to avoid crashing into a gear or spike. * 34-39%: The level then transitions to a easy cube segment, which consists of two simple jumps. Keep in mind that some timing is required though, because there are gears over the place where the cube is supposed to jump. Then the drop of the song comes, which signals a drastic increase in difficulty as it transitions into a epileptic wave section. * 39-50%: The wave section begins with a normal wave section that's mainly based off timing, however, at 45%, you have to go through an invisible space in the "slope". At 48%, it transitions to a slow but tight wave segment before it transitions into the next section. * 50-62%: The level transitions into an anti-gravity wave section back at x3 speed with more timing and maneuvering. At 58%, it turns into a dual wave mainly based off precision and then the level than transitions into the next section at 62%... * 62-72%: The level transitions into a difficult mini wave section which requires good precision due to several slopes in the way and if the player is not quick enough, it will result in a crash. The section gets a little slower toward the end and transitions back to the next section. * 72-83%: The level transitions to a mini anti-gravity wave segment, which is likely the hardest section of the level, it is similar to the previous mini wave segment but a little more difficult due to the anti-gravity wave. The section than transitions a dual wave segment mainly based off memory. * 84-100%: Finally, the level ends with a medium difficulty cube section, which involves a lot of timed jumps and memorization. The first jump ring must also be well timed, because hitting it too early will cause the player to hit the ceiling of a block and cause the player to crash. The end is extremely troll and annoying to do, so be careful. The level ends with Zobros's name, similar to most of his original levels. This creator signature is often replicated in other Nine Circles levels. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins, all of which require moderate skill to obtain. The second coin is arguably the hardest one to get and the last and first ones being significantly easier. * User Coin 1: The first coin is at the ball segment. The player must skip a jump ring and land on top of the coin before having to switch gravity and get back on course. * User Coin 2: The second coin is at the wave section. When the wave is in anti-gravity, the user coin can be seen on top of a saw blade. To get it, the player must avoid the normal route and have some very precise timing in order not to crash into the saw-blade. Upon getting the coin, tap once before tapping and holding a second time to get out of the danger zone. * User Coin 3: The last coin is at the final cube section. Hitting the edge of the second-last jump pad and bouncing on the jump ring in the last second shoots the icon far enough from the last jump pad and under Zobros's name. The surrounding spikes disappear while the coin appears on screen with a message from Zobros saying: "NOICE." Trivia * Right before the ship sequence, after the first cube segment when there are blue jump pads, the player can enter the ship sequence in anti-gravity. This will always result in a crash as there is no normal gravity portal before the ball segment. * During the ball segment, at 27%, the player can hit the ground and crash if he/she taps the blue ring too late or the following yellow ring too early. * At the dual wave segment, right before the mini wave transition, there are two bugs. One, where you can enter the mini wave segment in anti-gravity, and the other, where the wave misses the mini portal and stays big. * Nine Circles is the most downloaded 1.9 Level ever, with over 10 million downloads. Gallery Nine Circles Menu.PNG|The level menu of Nine Circles. Nine Circles.PNG|The NC wave section that started the biggest Geometry Dash trend of all time. Walkthrough Category:1.9 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Hard Demons Category:Levels with Verified User Coins Category:Long Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels